siftheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shelby GT 500
This is Vinnie's vehicle for most of the Sift Heads games. Sift Heads 1 and Remasterized It was first seen during the cutscene after the mission Bloody Poker (Under Pressure in the Remasterized), formerly owned by Angelo after Vinnie killed him. He can be seen leaning on it after completing the game. In the Remasterized, he used it during the mission Toni & Morreli, the cutscene before mission Eye for an Eye and end credits. It was a 1967 GT500 Elanor model. Sift Heads 2 It was used by Vinnie in some (if not most) of the missions throughout the game and the player uses the arrow keys to react to the control of the car. It was a regular 1967 GT500 model (except during Shift and Sift that when seen on the front, it is an Elanor model and shortly before the end credits when he rode a 1966 GT350 model). Sift Heads 3 It was only used by Vinnie shortly before the game starts. It was a white, blue-striped 2007 - 2009 Shelby GT500 Super Snake. Sift Heads 0 It was only seen as a toy played by young boy during the mission This is my Ride before was hit by another toy car which was shot from Young Vinnie's gun. Sift Heads 4 It was only seen in the main menu (1967 Elanor model) and in the prologue cutscene (blue 2007 - 2009 Super Snake model). Sift Heads 5 It was used by Vinnie throughout the game. It was a regular 1967 GT500 model (except in the main menu as an Elanor model and in two cutscenes when its side are those of a 2007 - 2009 Super Snake model). Sift Heads World It was used throughout the series as Vinnie's vehicle. It was a 1967 GT500 Elanor model. It is most commonly seen in the intro. Sift Heads World Act 1 It was first seen in the prologue cutscene when it was been washed by Vinnie. He then used it with Kiro as a rider to Shorty's position before the first mission. In the mission Rolling Info he used the vehicle in racing against one of Black Fox's men riding a Nissan GT-R. Sift Heads World Act 2 It can be seen in Kiro's HQ in Tokyo and was used on some of the missions there. The player can use it either in Tokyo or in Chicago. Sift Heads World Act 3 It was particularly used during the prologue cutscene until a truck, manned by an Italian Mafia member, rammed into it, injuring the trio inside. Throughout the game after that event, it can be fixed by finding the parts. Once it is done, it can be operational again. Sift Heads World Act 5 It was used at the end of this act shortly before the end credits. Sift Heads World Act 6 It was used in the prologue cutscene and can be used throughout the act. The Ultimatum It was extensively seen in the prologue during the chase scene was seen until it was ran over by one of the Mafia vehicles during the defense of Darwen's house. Sift Heads Cartels It was first seen during the prologue cutscene in Act 2 when it was undergoing restoration by Darwen in the garage and was particularly used by Vinnie in Act 3 shortly before the end of the chase scene when he rammed the two Yakuzas riding in a Nissan GT-R. It was a black 1967 Shelby GT500 Elanor, featuring an improved model and new wheel rims. Gallery Category:Vehicles Category:Sift Heads Category:Sift Heads Cartels Category:Sift Heads World Category:Classic Category:Vinnie